


Batty Halloween

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Large Breasts, Other, Species Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Vanilla gets more than she bargained for with a free costume from Rouge------------Inspired by artwork from Unnoticableperson/CaseterMK over on Furaffinity
Kudos: 5





	Batty Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted over on my FA profile, I thought I would put it here as well. Hope people enjoy the work.

“And you’re sure you’ll be fine?” 

“Of course, mom geeze stop worrying”. Cream shouted back, the wooden door muffling her voice. Vanilla the Rabbit was on the other side of it, keeping out of the way while Cream changed into her Halloween outfit.  
The mother couldn’t help it, she was worried about her daughter staying safe and having fun that night. Cream had become a rather social girl in her late teen years, routinely going out for parties and events with her friends. Still Vanilla shouldn’t worry too much the older rabbit thought, Amy and Blaze would be around to keep an eye on things but still she worried.

“How do I look?” Cream asked, opening the door. The Teen had gone with a simple Witch outfit, black dress with a long skirt complete with hat and broom stick, with a small belt that had a spellbook and little bags to finish it. Vanilla breathed a sigh of relief. 

She was worried her daughter might dress up in something far more revealing, as Cream had started to blossom and gain more of her mother’s figure over the last few years. The mother snickered a bit at the though of Cream beating off boys with her broom stick which gave the young rabbit pause. 

“No no, sorry Cream, you look fine. Very nice in fact.” Her mother said, taking time to try to fix a bit or two on the outfit. This of course sent Cream off with a tone of “Moooooooooooom” and Vanilla stopped. A ring on the door bell made Cream’s eyes widen and look at the clock. 

“Oh that’s the girls, I gotta get go bye mom be back later I’ll be fine you have a good night, BYE!” The girl quickly babbled before getting her things and heading downstairs. The door opened and slammed before Vanilla could really process this. Still with her daughter gone, it was time for her own costume change. 

The woman went over to her own room and took out a box from the closet. She still had an old vampire costume from years ago. A spring cleaning had turned it up and she had fond memories of it. But what she didn’t see before was that moths or something else had gotten to it. The passage of time had taken a toll on the outfit. She sighed and slowly turned her eyes to her bed, well…, under it. And the box that was hidden there. She thought back to earlier that month. 

\--------------------

At a small café, Vanilla was talking with some of the other girls and women she had gotten to know. And the idea of Halloween was raised. Amy was the first one to offer to host a bit of a party for the gang (No doubt to use it to get closer to Sonic, the predictable lass). However, it was Rouge that brought up costumes. The curvy thief of course kept her own costume a secret, but was able to get the others to start brain storming. When Vanilla brought up her old Vampire outfit, Rouge chuckled and offered to buy the mother a brand new one rather than an old stuffy one. Vanilla turned her down but Rouge was quite insistent and claimed she knew a very good source for dresses (Of course she did) and could get it at a good offer. 

Vanilla was eventually convinced to at least turn over her measurements. The rabbit wouldn’t even have to visit the shop, Rouge would take care of everything. Vanilla tried to stress it was too much trouble but Rouge insisted she’d do it after lunch. Accepting the offer, the mother waved good bye to Rouge, only noticing the red ruby necklace the thief had on as she left. She hadn’t noticed it at first or since then. 

\--------------------  
The costume had arrived that day, and even one for Cream if she wished it. Vanilla was confused by the second outfit and shoved both dresses away before her Daughter was awake. Knowing Rouge, the mother figured both were something better suited for the bat’s own tastes, and there was going to be no way the woman let Cream dress up like that. 

Still it was the only costume (Unless she wanted to go as a mummy or bedsheet ghost) so may as well check the outfit. With a sigh she got the box labeled for her out from under the bed, put it on the mattress and opened it. Surprisingly, it was a simple dress with a few extra bits. Vanilla had expected a low-cut type, leg slits, etc etc; looking more like a slutty hooker in costume than a vampire. If anything, it looked closer to her own current outfit but more, ‘Halloweeny’. 

With a smile, she took her own outfit off and moved to put on the new one. The black dress fit her perfectly, a big black stripe running straight down acting as a focus of the dress much like her own vest would on her normal outfit. Long sleeves with baggy openings gave off an old school goth dress feel, perfect for vampires. She had to give up her shoes as the dress included new ones, simple dress ones instead of the more expected high heels. Rouge had even included a set of fake fangs and nails which seemed to fit the Rabbit perfectly as well. 

All and all, as Vanilla looked in a mirror, the rabbit looked like a simple vampire house wife which was about on par with what she wanted. Nothing too fancy and just enough to show off her Halloween Spirt. A bit tight across the chest but nothing some adjustments couldn’t fix. Sadly, the only fix that seemed to help was to go bra less, which put a blush on her face even though the dress was thick enough to hid everything. 

She was going to have to thank Rouge when she saw her next, when Vanilla noticed something else in the box. It was only because of a glint of light, otherwise she might have overlooked it. “Hmm what’s this?” the woman asked to herself as she fished it out. It was a simple black necklace with a brilliant red ruby center piece. Vanilla picked it up, and the accompanying card, and read it. 

“Just a little extra to really tie the everything together. I hope you enjoy the experience.” – Rouge

Vanilla rolled her eyes at the fact Rouge signed it with a lipstick kiss mark. Though the color was interesting, red wasn’t Rouges color, she was more a purple girl. And the necklace was too much as well. “Still it looks rather…, pretty and matches the dress so well.” Vanilla muttered, entranced a bit by the ruby. She decided that she would wear it but only for the night. She’d give it back to Rouge the next chance she got. She moved in front of the mirror and snapped the necklace closed around her neck and admired it. Rouge was right, it really did pull everything together. It was an attention grabber that was for certain. So much that the Rabbit didn’t notice the crimson mist starting to form around her feet.

The mist seemed to move with purpose, wrapping around her feet at first before moving up her legs. But Vanilla didn’t seem to care, her eyes never leaving the reflection of the ruby in the mirror. It’s memorizing effect blinded her to the fact her feet now stood on arches. Her shoes had turned into heels and as the mist moved up her legs, the dress changed as well, ripping in half on the sides only to stich themselves off forming two long slits to show off her legs which started to thicken. This continued until the slits ended at her hips which widen even more and her rear, not to be outdone, grew as well till it matched her hips. At the same time, her underwear tightened and grew smaller, morphing from more lady like panties to a g string that the dress barely kept out of view. Moving up, her waist also expanded but not as much giving off an hourglass look to her body. 

Around her stomach, which put on a bit more muscle to help off set the coming changes, another slit opened up on the dress, right below the belly button. This slit drifted up the dress, forming a long V cut for her chest. The amount of room for her cleavage was too much though and the dress started to fall away, before the chest decided to catch up. Her already notable chest ballooned out as if filled with air though the jiggling motions put on display would argue otherwise, until it had doubled in size. Moving upward, the mist opened up the collar and puffed it up allowing the dress to now have a neckline that help to put focus on her upper body. With that the mist finished its journey and covered Vanilla’s head as well, who was still too out of it to notice or care that she couldn’t even see the ruby outside of small openings in the mist. 

Her skin started to feel different, a warm sensation running along her body as the color changed to a more tanned color. Her tail started to shake up and down before the fluffy fur fell off, leaving behind a smaller pointed tail. Her muzzle widened a bit and elongated, the fake fangs in her mouth hardening from plastic into real teeth. In reflex, the rabbit licked her tongue over them and her lips, leaving behind a crimson red lipstick on her kissable lips. Her ears started to tingle, resulting in them standing up and shortening down to a more manageable, wide triangle like form. Her hair grew shorter and flared out from the side of her head near the back of her neck. Finally, Vanilla groaned in pain (Or moaned in pleasure) as two fleshy nubs grew out from her back before widening into a pair of bat wings. And with that, the mist seemed to be pulled into her gemstone, leaving only a small glow in the ruby and her own blood red eyes behind, complete with red eyeshadow. 

Vanilla the Rabbit was gone. But Vanilla the Bat thought she looked absolutely amazing. 

“MMMM,” Vanilla murmured to herself, running her hands along her body to get a feel of everything, “My my my, I do have to thank Rouge the next time I see her. This is ever so much better than that old frumpy dress from before. What ever was I thinking, THIS is a costume. Mmmhmm, I wonder what lucky person I’ll give these treats to.” The bat said to herself, her own sultry voice starting to send a shiver up her own spine. How could she have ever doubted Rouge, this was a wonderful dress and was sure to lead to an unforgettable night. Too bad she was too stuffy at the time to let Cream know about the costume. “Mmm, Cream would have turned a lot of heads.” The bat thought.

The door bell rang and shook her out of her self-admiration. With a grin, she quickly grabbed the box that held Cream’s outfit and looted around until she found the necklace that was for it. Sure enough, it too had that seductive red gem as a center piece. With a lick of her lips and the ringing of the door bell again, she swayed down stairs, stuffed the necklace into the candy bowl and moved to answer the door.


End file.
